


Lightning

by cowboykylux



Series: Kinktober 2020 [7]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Face-Sitting, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Sex (Star Wars), Forced Orgasm, Helmet stays ON during Sex, Helmets, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Jealousy, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Punishment, Submissive Kylo Ren, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:29:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27106495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: Kylo's been bad, and you decide he needs to be taught a lesson.
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Series: Kinktober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949992
Kudos: 55





	Lightning

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my Kinktober 2020 fic event
> 
> Prompt: Orgasm Control/Denial

You had been having the most pleasant of afternoons, until you spotted it. The gouge in the wall on the bridge, smoldering and glowing orange at the edges. There was no doubt in your mind who was responsible for such a dent in the otherwise impenetrable steel – only one person on this star destroyer wielded a lightsaber. The communications staff around you stand with ramrod stiffness in their spines, hands in salute to your excellency, and the display is almost enough to make you want to not lose your temper.

Almost.

Still, the steel melts and oozes onto the floor, and you can feel through the bond you share exactly where he is, how he’s waiting for you in your shared quarters. Your feet carry you there, fists clenched in your leather gloves, itching to teach your husband a lesson.

He’s sitting on the edge of the bed when you come in, waiting. Of course he is, of course he’s waiting. He could feel you coming from anywhere in the galaxy, with how strong your bond is. So he sits, fully clothed, helmet and all, and he waits for you to come storming through the blast doors of your quarters, for you to make your way through to the bedroom at the far end of the lavish and large suite.

You are radiance personified, with the way your dress accentuates your form, the glittering black swathes of velvet and beaded silk reflecting and absorbing the light. He loves when you wear this particular gown, he loves you.

You love him too, but right now, right now you’re angry.

“How many times do I have to tell you,” You do not stop your sure and steady pace even when entering the bedroom, you march all the way up to him where he is right on the edge of the bed, keep going until you’re straddling his hips and pushing him down harshly onto the mattress, “To stop destroying our ship, hm? We live here Kylo, we have to pay for these repairs.”

He’s already hard, you can feel it. His cock is thick and heavy, hot as it presses through the leather of his trousers and against you. _Good_ , you think, _stay hard_.

“We’re the commanders of the galaxy, we can afford it.” He can hear the thought, and it excites him, he knows he’s going to get punished, he practically purrs for it.

“That’s not the point and you know it.” You bare your teeth, a display of feral animosity that has Kylo leaking in his pants. You’re the only woman who has ever been able to wrangle him this way, to give him exactly what he needs. You both know that, so you hiss, “You want to rule? Then act like a ruler. Clothes off.”

You get off of him to allow enough room for him to disrobe, his Supreme Leader robes being pulled away from his body and neatly folded on the bed. He knows how you like them orderly, and it wouldn’t do to make you any more aggravated now, so he’s careful so careful.

He reaches for his helmet, but your icy glare sends a spike of chills through him from the bond, and he freezes, stops to look at you.

“(Y/N) – ” He starts, confused for a second, wondering if you’re alright, but you’re slipping out of your own clothes with ease and sharp eyes.

“The helmet stays on.” Is all you say back, and something, something about that makes Kylo’s mouth flood with saliva, his throat struggling to swallow it all down. 

“But I want – ”

“I know what you want, and you don’t get it. Not this time, not until you prove to me that you deserve it.” You’re back in his personal space, crowding him against the mattress, your naked body hot against his. Even in the cold of space, the chill of the star destroyer, you’re so hot.

The thought of him not being able to kiss you sends him immediately into a sense of dread, because kissing you is one of his favorite things. He blinks behind the helmet, and he knows that this is a punishment but he’s already ready to beg.

“How?” His voice hums and thrums around you through his vocoder, the deep dark static music to your ears. “How can I, please, let me, I’m sorry – ”

“No you’re not, don’t lie to me.” Your hand splays out on his helmet as if you were going to grab his jaw the way he loves that you do, and he whimpers, his cock so hard and leaking in a delicious curve against his stomach, desperate to sink into you. “If you were really sorry you’d stop slashing our comm centers to bits.”

Instead of riding him into the ether the way he’s hoping you would, you surprise him by slinking up his body. Behind the visor of his helmet, his eyes widen when you straddle his head instead of his hips, your pussy glistening and devastatingly out of reach.

“What are you doing?” He swallows, voice trembling as one of your hands slides through your folds above him.

“Did I say you could speak?” You snap, and he moans from that, cock oozing all over himself.

His hips buck up against nothing, nothing but the cool air that he wishes were the hot tight clench of your cunt. You finger yourself there, above his face, and he finds himself entranced. He’s seen you before, of course he has, you’ve been together for so long, he’s fucked you just about everywhere in the galaxy – but to _watch_ you like this isn’t something he’s had the opportunity for. He only wishes he weren’t so desperate already, to be able to enjoy it.

Your fingers disappear inside your wet pussy, and he can see your slick starting to thicken and drip, clinging to your fingers. He opens his mouth for it, blinking in shock when he forgets for half a second that he’s wearing the helmet, because when your pussy drips it drips onto his visor, instead of onto his tongue.

“(Y/N) – oh fuck.” He groans, wanting to lick it up, wanting to suck at your clit that he can see is already swelling up.

You’re moaning above him as your own thumb swirls over your clit, making you drip more steadily, spotting his vision. He’s sweating inside the helmet, it’s got ventilation of course but not nearly enough to compensate for how hard he’s breathing. The inside of his visor is begging to steam up, and he’s antsy, he wants to see you, he wants to taste you touch you fuck you he wants to come in and all over you.

“Can I – ” His bare hands flutter to your hips, wanting to feel and grasp at the flesh of your thighs, knead your ass, fuck you on his fingers, but you smack them away.

“No.” You gasp around your own hand as your hips undulate more and more, getting yourself off above him, “No touching, you only get to watch. In fact…”

You decide that you’ve had enough with your fingers, and you pull them away, sucking on them. Kylo can barely breathe when you lower yourself down down down enough so that your pussy is resting on the cold metal of his visor, and you ride his helmet, the ridges of the mouth plate making you moan and gasp and shake around him.

“Ohhh fuck that feels good.” Your hands come up to grasp at your tits, pinching your nipples as you grind yourself down against him, the cold shocking you, making your thighs tremble around him as you let out a long moan of pleasure.

It’s obscene, it’s filthy, the way your slick smears and rubs into his visor, and Kylo cries, he _cries_ because he is so desperate. His hands clench and unclench in the sheets, tearing them to pieces, ripping them to shreds as you fuck yourself against his helmet, grind your throbbing aching clit on his visor. He can barely see through the mess, and he whimpers, wanting wanting wanting you. 

Suddenly, you tense up and Kylo frowns behind the helmet, worried. He doesn’t like not being able to see, wants to know what’s going on, afraid that in his haze of lust somehow he missed that you might be in danger.

“Darling, I said no.” You pant softly, and curious, Kylo dips into your mind, realizing that something is touching you, something invisible and otherworldly and positively rage inducing.

The Force has come to play.

“It’s not me, I swear.” He tells you, and even in your pleasure induced daze, you know what that means.

“Oh?” A spike of adrenaline shoots through you when you feel it again, the prodding, the silent question the universe is asking you. You nod, above Kylo’s body you nod, giving the hands of the infinite the permission it needs to thrust a long hard _something_ inside your wanting pussy, and you shout out an, “Oh!”

The Force does this sometimes, when it can sense through the ether that you’re being pleasured. It is with Kylo always, but sometimes it pays him more careful attention than others. This time, it must have been concerning itself with the breadth of the universe, to miss the beginning of fun you were having together.

But now, The Force wants to join, and you have let it, and Kylo is forced to watch as you wriggle and writhe above his face, as you drip and clench around something unseen. Jealousy rips through him, he wants to be good for you, he wants to do what you say, but as you cry cry cry he cannot help but clench his jaw so hard his teeth creak, because he wants to pleasure you.

You ride his helmet and the Force stimulates your body from the inside out. It thrusts hard into you, pitching you forward, making your tits bounce. Kylo wishes he could see but he can’t, his visor is too smeared now by your sweat and oils and juices as you moan and sob with pleasure. He can see your heat signature from the small panels which pop up inside his helmet, he can see you in shades of redyelloworange writhing and coming, coming all over yourself, all over him, all over the hard tendrils of the Force.

“Kylo!” You gasp out his name when you do, and he groans loud, shouts there behind his helmet, he’s growing so hot, and you are so wet, pussy spasming above him.

“(Y/N),” He pants, hiccupping sobs of want at his own orgasm’s denial, the head of his cock an angry red, his veins protruding and pulsing along his shaft as fire spits in his belly, the muscles in his abs tensing and clenching hard, “I want to come, I’m going to come.”

You shudder around him, around the harsh static that comes through his vocoder.

“No the fuck you’re not.” Your voice is raw, so raw, from all your crying moaning hiccupping shouting, sweat drips down your body in rivulets along the curves of your flesh, and Kylo lets his own sobs bubble up when you reach behind yourself to grasp hard around the base of his cock, stopping an orgasm from coming.

“Please?” His voice breaks, his hips moving faster now, body on fire from your touch. It is an ache, and burn, and he can start to feel the raw untamed power of the dark side flood through his veins, the Force pounding pounding pounding on the inside of his brain the way it pounds inside your pussy. 

“Beg.” The word is barked out around a gasp and Kylo’s mind goes into overdrive, he is so consumed with lust and pleasure, watching your folds move and part ways for something he cannot see, yet he can _feel_ it, can feel it all around you as you ride his helmet. 

“(Y/N) – for fuck’s sake – you’re so, I just, please, please let me, let me touch you let me come in you, on you, I don’t care I’ll do anything.” He blinks through the salty-sting of his own tears, frantic and desperate as you squeeze his shaft again, stopping him from coming again.

You come, and there is a pleasing hum cast throughout the universe, as the Force pulls another and another and another orgasm out of you until you’re nearly brainless. It is unrelenting in the best of ways, Kylo knows that planets as far as the outer rim would be able to feel the ripple of your pleasure.

 _This isn’t fucking fair._ He hisses at the Force, at the very organisms inside his own veins, _She’s mine, you can’t have her. You don’t get to have her._

It only fucks you harder in response, until you’re screaming, a scream which echoes across the galaxy.

That seems to be the final straw for him, for your Kylo, because all at once he, half-crazed with love and lust and desire and the burning ugly beast of jealousy shatters through him, he wrestles for command of the Force, a loud shout of effort slicing through the thick haze of your wet bodies slapping together.

Around you, furniture creaks and splinters, the lights go out, glass cracks and flies in dangerous shards in the air. There are explosions down the corridor, alarm bells ring, troopers race to the impeding attack – not realizing it is all from him, all from Kylo as he uses the energy from the sun which he stores in the deepest part of his mind to pull the Force into submission.

“Kylo!” You snap out of it all, chest heaving as you move yourself off of his face, scrambling to reach for the latch of his helmet. “Are you okay darling?”

You wrench it off his face and throw it to the side, letting it fall to the steel floors with a harsh _thunk_ , and you caress the sides of his face, leaning in to kiss him.

With the helmet gone he cries, because you are so beautiful, so magnificent. He can see you clearly, can hear you can smell you, and the sensations are so overwhelming that the destruction around your bedroom does not stop.

“Yes I just – fuck I – ” He’s out of his mind with desire for you, and you don’t want to deny him any longer.

“Take me, I’m yours, take me.” You roll yourself so he can be on top of you the way he so desperately craves, and you moan his name with your ruined voice when his cock slips in easily after all your orgasms.

Your come welcomes him, slicks his cock up, and he moves harsh and rough and fast and deranged almost, the power of the dark side turning his eyes, the brown replaced with the deep dangerous red orange that has you coming _again,_ because oh he is magnificent when he is like this, when lightning crackles at his fingertips where the energy just cannot be contained.

“Thank you, (Y/N), thank you.” He sobs into your neck, his hips rutting hard against you, until he comes, comes so hard that the power in the entire sector of the ship blows out, as he blows his load in your cunt.

“I love you Kylo, you’re so good for me, you did so well.” You’re numb, pleasure numb and weak and limp around him when he finally lets himself relax, when he comes and comes and comes inside you, filling you up in a way that the Force simply can’t.

He has won that battle, and he knows he will always win it.

“I did?” He looks at you with such adoration, worship, that the praise squeezes more come from his body and pushes it into you with a thick wet squelch that has him dizzy. He feels like he could die.

He feels like the most powerful thing in the universe, with you underneath him.

“Mhm, you lasted so long, I’m impressed, you’ve done so well.” You card your fingers through his sweat soaked hair, kissing him, kissing him and sliding your tongues together in a way that sends joy through the whole of the universe through your bond. You whisper against his lips and cry against his cheeks, so fucked and blissed out that you simply can’t help it, “I love you, darling boy, I love you.”

“I love you too.” He absorbs it, absorbs everything you give him, lets himself have it, lets himself have _you._

You both are in a state of utter ecstasy, bodies sore and pulsing with pleasure, and somehow, somehow in the depths of your stomach you bubble up with laughter, and Kylo doesn’t know how he has the energy to smile along with you, but he does, especially when you kiss him and laugh with your whole self into his mouth and say,

“Now stop destroying our fucking ship.”


End file.
